


Дружеское пари, или Хампи и Джимми  (Friendly Bet, or Humpy & Jimmy)

by Ms McKay types (Red_Box)



Category: Yes Minister
Genre: Fanart, Fanon, Gen, Illustrated, Illustrations, Out of Character, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Box/pseuds/Ms%20McKay%20types
Summary: сэр Хамфри и господин министр заключают своеобразное пари.ch 2 = illustration
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**I**

_После утреннего совещания в кабинете Хэкера._

**Хамфри Эплби:** Господин министр, я вынужден заявить протест. Если вы и дальше будете настаивать на том, чтобы пользоваться при обращении ко мне моим прозвищем… я приму необходимые меры.  
**Джим Хэкер:** Но, Хампи…  
**ХЭ:** Так ко мне обращаются только друзья — а с недавних пор ещё и вы.  
**ДХ:** Но мы с вами _можем_ быть друзьями. Не вижу, что тут такого невероятного. Почему вы против?  
**ХЭ:** Это вопрос принципа, господин министр! Дружба в правительственном офисе столь же уместна… как коррупция!  
**ДХ:** (сурово) В коррупции меня ещё никто не обвинял. И вообще, Хампи, оставьте принципы нам, политикам.  
**ХЭ:** (строго) Господин министр, вы вынуждаете меня принять серьёзные ответные меры.  
**ДХ:** Интересно, какие, Хампи?  
**ХЭ:** Ну-у… например… что, если я возьму за правило каждый раз в ответ звать вас _Джимми_? Посмотрим, понравится ли вам такое панибратство!  
**ДХ:** (со смехом) Боже мой, какая страшная угроза! Зная вас, могу поспорить, что вы не выдержите и недели, Хампи.  
**ХЭ:** Ставлю соверен, что первым запросите пощады именно вы, Джимми.  
**ДХ:** Так значит, пари! Буду штрафовать вас на шиллинг каждый раз, когда вы забудете и снова назовёте меня министром.  
**ХЭ:** Вы хотели сказать «если» я забуду.  
**ДХ:** (через стол протягивает руку для пожатия) Бернард, разбейте, пожалуйста.  
**Бернард Вули:** Сэр Хамфри, господин министр, можно и мне участвовать в пари?  
(Министр и сэр Хамфри отвечают одновременно)  
**ДХ:** Конечно, Берни.  
**ХЭ:** Абсолютно исключено!

***

**II**

(Несколько дней спустя)

_В кабинет Хэкера в палате общин на крыльях гнева влетает Фрэнк Вайзел._

**Фрэнк Вайзел:** (очень громко) Джим! Какого чёрта с тобой происходит?! Стоило мне один раз оставить тебя без присмотра…  
**Джим Хэкер:** Фрэнк! какой сюрприз! Что ты делаешь в Лондоне? Я-то думал, ты сейчас в Токио или на Таити. Когда ты вернулся?  
**ФВ:** Сегодня. И что я первым делом узна _ю_?  
**ДХ:** Что узнаёшь?  
**ФВ:** Говорят, пока меня не было _он_ , этот (неразборчивое ругательство), окончательно прибрал тебя к рукам!  
**ДХ:** (встревоженно) Так говорят? Серьёзно? Кто?  
**ФВ:** Да вот хотя бы Дик. Картрайт. Чей план повышения эффективности ты зарубил. Слышал от него про сегодняшнее внутриведомственное собрание… и про обстановочку на нём. Смотри, Джим, станешь всеобщим посмешищем, если о твоей внезапной горячей дружбе с растреклятым Эплби пронюхают здесь, в палате общин. Наши заднескамеечники сожрут тебя с потрохами, не сомневайся.  
**ДХ:** Успокойся, Фрэнк. Ты всё не так понял: это всего-навсего моя стратегия укрощения постоянных секретарей…  
**ФВ:** (презрительно) Ха! Джим, я тебя предупредил! (с издёвкой) Или ты предпочитаешь теперь, чтобы тебя называли _Джимми_? (оглушительно хлопает дверью на прощание)

…

 _Тем временем в клубном кабинете сэра Арнольда._  
**  
Арнольд Робинсон:** А, Хамфри, старый друг. Спасибо, что зашёл. Кларету? Не хочется устраивать тебе допрос, но я не мог не слышать некоторых тревожных вестей… по поводу сомнительной моральной обстановки в твоём министерстве.  
**Хамфри Эплби:** … _моральной_??? Арнольд, ты же не имеешь в виду… харассмент? Как будто мы в Америке! Ручаюсь, в МАДе не происходит — и не может происходить — ничего подобного! Ни один из джентльменов-служащих не стал бы… э-э-э… обижать леди… то есть сотрудника-леди… то бишь сотрудницу! Тем более, после недавних сокращений штата их осталось так мало… А что, кто-то подал жалобу?  
**АР:** (со значением) Возможно, _кое-кому_ следовало бы подать жалобу. Во избежание. (смотрит пристально) Вообще-то, Хамфри, я не имел в виду именно харассмент, нет. Я о других тревожащих слухах из твоего министерства. Полагаю, ты и сам в курсе — как один из двух главных участников этой сомнительной истории. Если, конечно, эта история правдива… Прости, но я должен спросить: она правдива?  
**ХЭ:** О, Арнольд! Неужели ты поверил этой смехотворной выдумке? (негодующе) Не представляю, кто может распускать подобные сплетни обо мне! (в сторону) Гордон, должно быть, чтоб ему провалиться!  
**АР:** Неважно, верю я или нет, Хамфри. Важно, есть ли у этих сплетен хотя бы минимальные основания.  
**ХЭ:** …  
**АР:** Ну-с? (ждёт) Хампи?  
**ХЭ:** (взволнованно) Арнольд, прошу, позволь мне всё объяснить! Я согласился с предложением Хэкера только затем, чтобы…  
**АР:** (останавливает) Мой дорогой друг, я не собирался унижать тебя требованиями объяснений. Мне вполне будет достаточно того, чтобы впредь у нас с тобой не возникало поводов для подобных бесед.

***

**III**

_Кабинет министра._

Хамфри мрачен, Хэкер удручён.  
(Начинают говорить одновременно)  
**Джим Хэкер:** Знаете, я тут подумал…  
**Хамфри Эплби:** Господин министр, прежде чем начать совещание…  
(Оба замолкают)  
**ДХ:** (без воодушевления) Шиллинг штрафа. Бернард, сделайте пометку.  
**ХЭ:** (достаёт из внутреннего кармана пиджака бумажник) Я бы хотел закончить этот глупый детский спор. Вот ваш приз, господин министр. Надеюсь, вы собой довольны.  
**ДХ:** Конечно, доволен! (снова обретая хорошее настроение) Я всегда собой доволен. И оставьте свои деньги себе, сэр Хампи. Пусть это послужит всем присутствующим хорошим уроком на будущее.  
**ХЭ:** …  
**Бернард Вули:** Да, господин министр.


	2. bonus: fancomic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> on first-name terms ...

http://fav.me/d8nc6tq


End file.
